The present invention relates to electrical plug receptacle units and particularly to multiple electrical plug receptacle units adapted to be attached to a wall-mounted receptacle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electrical plug receptacle adapter unit generally comprises a housing 4 having a plurality of prong-receiving apertures 40 penetrating the housing 4 and a perimetric edge defining a wall-facing opening. A plurality of pods 41 are fixed within the housing 4 adjacent to the plurality of apertures 40, each pod 41 encasing a plurality of contact strips 42, and each strip 42 being aligned with at least two of the apertures 40. Each pod 41 includes a plurality of tabs 45 on an outward facing side thereof. A back plate 3 received within the perimetric edge of the housing 4 to define a space between the back plate 3 and the housing 4. The back plate 3 includes a plurality of prongs 32 projecting through slots 30 of the back plate 3 and a plurality of partitions 31 for dividing the prongs 32. The housing 4 further includes a plurality of linear webs 43 for engaging the tabs 45 of the pods 41 and a plurality of J-shaped webs 44 for receiving the pods 41 at predetermined positions.
To assemble a conventional electrical plug receptacle adapter unit requires a number of procedures, which can be obviated, such as by positioning the pods 41 into the housing 4 and positioning the partitions 31 and prongs 32 into the back plate 3.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.